


Suit & Tie

by moonblossom



Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: Fluff, Humour, M/M, Non-Penetrative Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Suit Porn, tailor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 20:07:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3622590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonblossom/pseuds/moonblossom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick takes Kelly to get a new suit. Thankfully his tailor is discreet and understanding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suit & Tie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dontkissthemonkeys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontkissthemonkeys/gifts).



> Leah won first place in my giveaway on tumblr, and asked for anything Nickels. I'd been rolling this idea around in my head for a long time now, and everything just sort of fell into place.

"I'm pretty sure I told you explicitly to bring a nice suit, babe." Nick huffed as Kelly unpacked his bag. Kelly could tell he was trying to sound exasperated but he wasn't succeeding doing a very good job of it.

Kelly shrugged, unrepentant. "It's not like we're having cocktails with the Irish mob again." He paused and cocked his head. "Are we?"

Sighing, Nick wrapped his arms around Kelly. "No, we most certainly are not. I just thought it would be nice to take my handsome boyfriend to a fancy dinner while he was here." He brushed his lips against Kelly's bare shoulder and Kelly shivered.

"I dunno, Lucky. I'm pretty fond of the idea of just staying on the boat for the next two weeks." He pulled back, and the look of disappointment was clear on Nick's face. Kelly tilted his head up and kissed Nick gently. "How about this, then? Tonight we stay inside and do things that require no clothes, and tomorrow you take me to that fancy-ass tailor of yours. Get me some thousand-dollar pants."

Nick snorted, but the happiness in his eyes was unmistakable.

***

Nick's tailor turned out to be an Italian man who looked about a hundred years old and barely reached Kelly's shoulder. He had a wispy shock of white hair that stuck nearly straight up, and eyebrows to match. His eyes were clear and alert though, and his fingers were deft and nimble. He had a cloth tape measure around his neck, and looked a bit like someone had sent over _Stereotypical Italian Tailor #2_ from central casting. He carried himself in a way that made it clear he knew it and was taking advantage of it.

"Nicholas!" He shouted as they wandered in, somewhere between a greeting and a scolding. "I was starting to think you were mad at me." He winked, and it made his face look decades younger. Kelly liked him immediately.

He pointed at Kelly and smirked. "I was starting to think you did not actually exist. You are the boyfriend, yes?"

Kelly grinned and nodded. "The boyfriend, yes. Kelly Abbott." He reached out to shake the tailor's hand. His grip was warm and firm, the controlled strength of someone who has worked with his hands his whole life. Kelly'd been a little apprehensive letting a complete stranger so close to his body with pins and scissors, but Nick obviously trusted the guy and Kelly was beginning to understand why. He found himself liking the tailor.

"Gabriele D'Agostino," he nodded, still gripping Kelly's hand.

***

Two hours later, Kelly had changed his mind about the man. He was so bored, and his calf was cramping up. Every time he tried to fidget, tried to shift his weight slightly, he'd get stabbed with a pin. Usually somewhere sensitive. Signor D'Agostino apologised every time, but with a smirk on his lips that made it clear it hadn't been an accident. Kelly sighed and glared at Nick, who was lounging on a comfy-looking bench on the other side of the shop.

Kelly caught Nick's eye and threw him what he hoped was a threatening glare. Judging by the laughter in Nick's eyes, though, Kelly hadn't succeeded in telegraphing his annoyance very well.

Eventually, Signor D'Agostino nodded and shuffled away, leaving Kelly to stare at his reflection in the mirror. He was draped in a layer of muslin covered in soft grey wool, and a ridiculous number of straight pins, but under it all he could see the shape of the suit. The man did good work. And if the look of heavy-lidded appreciation Nick gave Kelly's reflection was any indication, the few hours of discomfort would be well worth it once the suit was finished.

Kelly slid carefully out of the pinned framework of the suit and grinned as Nick wolf-whistled at him. He pulled his jeans up and shrugged into his t-shirt before they headed to the front of the shop where Signor D'Agostino was filling out some paperwork, his mouth still full of pins. He paused to take them out and smirked at Nick and Kelly, a twinkle in his eyes.

"He is not as patient as you, Nicholas, but I will do what I can. Two days."

Nick smiled fondly at the old man, and Kelly grinned. It was sweet, seeing Nick interact with someone like this. "I look forward to seeing what you can do with him," Nick said quietly, smirking at Kelly. Kelly grinned.

"He can dress me up, but he still can't take me anywhere," he agreed, much to the tailor's amusement. The old man grinned and shooed them out of the shop, leaving him in peace to work.

***

Two days later, after a little bit of playing tourist in Boston and a whole lot of playing other things that didn't require them leaving the captain's cabin, Nick dragged Kelly back to the tailor's shop.

Signor D'Agostino looked as pleased to see them as he had the first day, and Kelly couldn't help but smile back. The tailor pulled the suit off a rack with a flourish, laying it out on the counter for them to admire. Kelly may not have been particularly interested in fashion, but even he could see the skill and passion that had gone into it. The fabric was a soft grey blend that shimmered almost silver in the light, but somehow stayed very subdued and tasteful. The jacket lining was buttery silk that wasn't quite green and wasn't quite blue, and there was a matching tie and pocket square made of the same fabric. As Kelly studied it, Nick leaned in from behind him and ran his fingers over the tie.

"His eyes..." Nick's voice was soft and almost awed.

"Si," the tailor beamed up at them. "They are such an unusual colour. I hope it is acceptable?"

Kelly felt himself flushing under their combined scrutiny. Nick squeezed his hip comfortingly.

"It's..." Kelly cocked his head, still staring at the fabric. "Yeah..."

Nick snorted. "What he's trying to say is that it's perfect."

"No, no. Do not say that yet. First, he must try on." Signor D'Agostino picked up the suit and headed to the small, walled-off dressing area, flapping his hand impatiently at them. Kelly shook his head and followed, elbowing Nick gently as he laughed.

"Gonna come in with me? I need a second opinion." He smirked up at Nick. Nick's eyes dilated slightly, a flush creeping across his cheeks. "I am not fucking you in the changing room, Kels. I refuse to risk my relationship with my tailor over your ass. Even if it is a really great ass."

Kelly pretended to pout as he stepped up onto the little plinth in front of the mirror. The suit was hanging on a hook next to him. Nick sat on a bench off to the side, eyeing Kelly appreciatively as he stripped down to his underwear.

"Hey, you said no fucking! Eye-fucking counts!" Kelly scolded playfully, grinning.

"I'm just ogling. Haven't stepped up to eye-fucking yet," Nick's voice was playful and rough, and Kelly tried to tamp down the curl of arousal in his belly as he shrugged on the fitted white shirt that had been included with the suit. He did the buttons up slowly, never taking his eyes off Nick.

He stepped into the pants, buttoning them and tucking the shirt in. They fit perfectly, as Kelly had suspected they would. The cut was a bit slimmer than he was used to, but he couldn't deny they looked good. And judging by the flush on Nick's face that had now crept down to his throat, Nick agreed.

Kelly's brow furrowed as he reached for the jacket. "I'm not sure I'm a pocket square kinda guy," he said, eyeing the fabric suspiciously. Nick snorted.

"Just go with it, babe. It's the finishing touch to any good suit." He stood up, taking one predatory, promising step towards Kelly before settling in and standing behind him. Kelly caught Nick's eye in the mirror and he shrugged, sliding into the jacket and fussing with his collar as he slipped the tie on. As Nick reached around him to adjust his tie, Kelly tried to ignore the heat flooding through his body, the weight of Nick's broad chest against his back, the now-obvious pressure of Nick's cock against his ass. "Fuck, Kels," Nick whispered against his ear. "You look amazing..."

Kelly could feel his own body responding to Nick's proximity and attention, and he whimpered quietly. He let his head fall back, resting against Nick's shoulder. Nick's hands gripped Kelly's hips, sliding easily against the expensive fabric as he tilted his head to graze his teeth along the soft skin of Kelly's throat, just above the crisp collar of the shirt.

With a groan, Kelly rolled his hips, rubbing his ass against Nick's erection. Nick gasped quietly, fingers still ghosting across the front of Kelly's trousers. Kelly's cock twitched to full hardness, distending the flat front of his pants obscenely. He watched himself in the mirror, watched Nick's fingertip trace the outline of his shaft. He shivered.

"Nick..." His voice was pleading and raspy, and Nick chuckled quietly. "Please..."

Smirking, eyes glittering in the mirror, Nick unzipped Kelly's pants and slid them down with care. His fingertips dipped into the waistband of Kelly's underwear and Kelly hissed sharply. Fuck, Nick was serious about this. The thought only turned Kelly on even more.

Nick kissed back up the side of Kelly's throat before nipping gently on his earlobe. Kelly let out a low whine as he felt Nick's breath tickle his ear.

"You think you can be quiet, babe?" Nick whispered raggedly. "Or am I going to have to muffle you with that pocket square?"

Kelly huffed out a quiet laugh as he rolled his hips again, grinding himself against Nick's cock. "Oh, is that what they're for?"

Nick caught his eye in the mirror's reflection and grinned slowly. Kelly's mouth went dry and he bit his lip, shaking his head. "I can be quiet. I think..." He gasped as Nick's fingers slipped into his underwear again, dragging over the slick head of his cock.

"We'll see about that," Nick promised. He pulled his hand away and Kelly made a quiet, needy little noise, but he relaxed when he realised Nick was only stepping away to help Kelly out of the suit jacket and get his own jeans off.

Kelly chewed on his lower lip, trying desperately to keep quiet. Nick stilled for a moment, a frustrated look on his face, as if he'd just remembered where they were. As he did, the warm accent of the tailor carried out into the changing area.

"Nicholas, it is time for lunch. My wife, she insists I go home for food, she says I will starve otherwise. I will lock the door, come back in one half hour." His voice was clear and pointed as he announced his time-frame, and Kelly barked out a laugh.

"He's totally not going home for lunch, is he?" Kelly managed to spit out between chuckles. They heard the jingle of the door opening and closing and Kelly took a deep breath.

"I don't care where the fuck he's going," Nick growled, his fingers digging into Kelly's hip bones hard enough that there'd probably be bruises later. "All I care about is hearing you moan now." He grinned as he reached up, tugging Kelly's tie loose and unbuttoning his shirt before Kelly even had time to realise what was happening.

"You're crazy, babe," Kelly murmured as Nick's hands roamed over his bare skin, leaving tingling trails of fire wherever he touched.

"Mmm," Nick murmured, tugging Kelly's underwear down and leaving them somewhere around his knees. "Only because you make me that way."

Nick pulled Kelly close again. Kelly groaned, watching intently in the mirror as Nick's hand splayed across his stomach, Nick's teeth dragged over his shoulder. His own hand slid down his body, passing over Nick's briefly before wrapping around himself. He shuddered again, body rippling against Nick's as he started slowly jacking off in front of the mirror.

"Nicko..." Kelly whimpered. "Please tell me you've got lube stashed somewhere..."

Nick cursed as his hips juddered against Kelly's ass. "I," he panted softly, nipping at the juncture where Kelly's neck met his shoulder, "didn't think that far ahead..."

Kelly smirked as Nick looked up again, catching his eye in the mirror. He reached around and grabbed Nick's hand, the one that wasn't currently spread across his abdomen. Making sure Nick was watching, he brought the hand to his mouth and started sucking Nick's fingers obscenely.

"That... fuck..." Nick mumbled. "Won't be enough..."

Kelly's tongue curled around each finger, liberally coating them before he pulled away. "Not enough to fuck me, but..." He guided Nick's hand around behind him, back to his own cock and Nick gasped quietly. Kelly knew Nick was remembering the same thing he was, that time up at the cabin when everything had changed and Nick had pinned him to the wall and come all over his ass. Nick hissed sharply as his now-slick erection slid smoothly between Kelly's cheeks.

As Nick found his rhythm, Kelly found himself being pushed forward with every thrust. He braced himself against the mirror with one arm, the other stroking himself as Nick's fingers dug into his hips again. He'd _definitely_ have bruises tomorrow.

They rocked together, both desperately seeking the friction they needed. One of Nick's hands came around and he laced his fingers together with Kelly's, both of them wrapped tightly around Kelly's shaft. He relaxed and let Nick control the pace, the stroking in almost perfect sync with Nick's desperate thrusts against his ass. Kelly felt Nick sucking a bruise onto his shoulder blade, the delicious sting heightening all the other sensations coursing through his body.

He felt his legs trembling, felt a tight heat building in his groin. Nick's thrusts, as well as his pulls on Kelly's cock, got increasingly erratic as they both drove closer and closer to climax.

"Fuck, Nick..." Kelly whined, his voice high and pleading. "Please..."

Nick twisted his fingers wickedly, rolling over the head of Kelly's cock and spreading the pre-come he found there. He squeezed tightly at the base, pulled their bodies even closer together as his hips ground against Kelly.

"Come for me, Kels..." Nick's voice was barely above a whisper, but it was full of command. Kelly's body stiffened as white sparks went off behind his eyes. He leaned forward, using both arms to brace himself against the mirror as he came, spilling all over Nick's hand. He looked up and saw Nick watching him hungrily in the mirror, saw the dazed look in Nick's eyes right before they fluttered shut and he came all over Kelly's ass.

Kelly's legs trembled and threatened to let go, but somehow Nick managed to hold him up, hold them both up, even as he came. He peppered Kelly's nape and shoulders with kisses, murmuring incoherent little nothings as the remains of his orgasm rocked through him. Kelly's own cock twitched, one last trickle of come sliding down his length as Nick lowered them both to the floor.

They sat there, tangled and sweaty and gasping for breath, until Nick glanced over at his watch and cursed. Kelly chuckled, still resting against Nick's chest.

"Time up?"

Nick stood, holding a hand out to help Kelly up. "Almost. C'mon, babe. I know he left us to our own devices, but he's a fucking good tailor and I don't know if I could handle him finding us like this."

Kelly snorted and stretched, groaning as the cooling come slid down his legs. "Eugh. I don't suppose you've got a tissue?"

Nick frowned. With a resigned sigh, he leaned over and pulled the silk pocket square out of Kelly's jacket, which had somehow managed to remain unsullied. Kelly took it and looked at it with a laugh.

"I guess these things are good for something after all," he said as he wiped himself off. Nick glared at him briefly before laughing as well.

They managed to get dressed just in time to hear the front door jingle open again. Kelly tucked the soiled fabric into his pocket. He may have had very little shame, but leaving that out in the open for Nick's tailor to find ranked up there in things he knew were fucking unacceptable.

Signor D'Agostino nodded at them as they stepped out of the changing area, a knowing twinkle in his eye. Nick carefully laid the suit out on the counter. It had a few wrinkles in it, but thankfully it had survived the incident otherwise intact. The tailor stared down at it, looking bemused.

"Nicholas, I am sorry. I was certain I had included a matching pocket square..."

Kelly barked out a laugh and watched a flush creep up the back of Nick's neck. The old man glanced at him, a shrewd expression in his eyes.

"You know, I must have forgotten. Never mind. I will add it to your bill at the end of the month, yes?"

Nick smiled and nodded. He went to shake the man's hand but changed his mind at the last second, shoving it in his pocket instead. Kelly laughed again, elbowing Nick gently in the ribs.

"Thank you again. You do amazing work, as always. Now I have to take this one back home and get him cleaned up. Do your work justice."

The tailor smiled and nodded again, wrapping the suit in a garment bag before bustling towards the back of the shop. He turned and glanced over his shoulder, smiling directly at Kelly.

"Nicholas, you keep this one, yes? I like him. I like what he does to you."

Nick groaned, nodding and grabbing the garment bag before steering Kelly towards the door. Kelly grinned up at him, taking the bag and draping it over one shoulder. "I like him too. I think I should get a suit every time I come visit."

"Kels, you're going to kill me one day."

"Mm. Love you too."


End file.
